Training an exuberant dog not to jump on a person or jump onto furniture is often an unrewarding task. A jump-prone dog is not only annoying; the jumping can be dangerous for older people who may be subject to being knocked over by such antics. Several prior patents have addressed the issue including, U.S. Pat. No. 8,516,978 to Jason Horiuchi for Animal Restraint System, which includes a disclosure for a no-jump/run module. U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,264 to William M. Flynt for Dog Restraining Harness also discloses a harness for preventing a dog from jumping.
The object of the present invention is to simplify and make the harnesses of the prior art more effective.